A cellular network typically include multiple stationary eNodeBs, base stations, or the like, in different locations that communicate with a mobile telephone switching office (MTSO) and/or one or more core network components (generally referred to as the core or core network) that are remotely located from the different base stations. The MTSO or mobile core determines how calls are routed between the base stations and enables the base stations to communicate with each other for handover purposes. If a base station cannot communicate with the MTSO or mobile core, or the rest of the network, all communications at that base station are lost and user equipment (UE) in corresponding network areas cannot communicate with other UEs, even if the UEs trying to communicate with each other are in the same network area. In addition, the base stations are built to be stationary so that UEs within a particular area always have network access.
Furthermore, when a user moves from one network to another network, the mobile cores of the two networks communicate with each other to handle the handover and other configuration details (e.g., a core network component of the first cellular network communicates with a core network component of the second cellular network). In addition to communicating for handover purposes, core network components from different cellular networks may also communicate in order to route data (e.g., voice data, video data, application data, control data, etc.) from a user in a first cellular network to another user in a second cellular network. Due to the large number of users in each network, the amount of data that is transmitted between core network components, and the desire to free up wireless spectrum, it is preferable that the mobile cores communicate via wired communication. However, when wired communications are not available, in some instances, core network components can communicate via satellite and/or microwave transmissions.
Many locations throughout the world lack a network infrastructure that would enable users to communicate via a typical telephone or cellular network. In such locations it can be difficult for users to communicate effectively. Users must often rely on technologies that are more expensive, have lower bandwidth, or have limited use distances, such as satellite phones, half-duplex radio transceivers, etc. Furthermore, these locations often lack the resources to create the network infrastructure necessary for a cellular network, such as cell towers, base stations (or the like), switching stations, etc. In some circumstances, such as war zones, etc., building the network infrastructure for such communications is not feasible due to the transient nature of military personnel and equipment. For example, for a communications command center in a battlefield area, mobility can be an important feature to allow the command center to adapt to the changing battlefield conditions. Thus, stationary network technologies can be ineffective.